Melody Of Nature
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: A short RenaGuil romance fanfic, set in the park (as usual for me). Rated for safety, as not all readers may find such romance suitable for younger children.


There was a steady melody of thuds and splashes, the world illuminated by a silver sphere. Brown arms caught raindrops on their green hairs, before the tiny crystalline droplets slid away. Most of them reached the floor, being swallowed up by the earth as it turned to slush. The breath of the clouds softly swerved through the trees, seeming to pass by the raindrops as if they didn't even exist. The sounds of the city had faded away behind the rhythm of nature's music. She slowly extended her right arm, intercepting one of the crystalline drops. It landed softly against the purple velvet material, being absorbed by it. Her cobalt eyes fixed on the small stain the rain had caused, watching as the purple velvet slowly faded back to its original light colour. A small sigh escaped her lips, visible as a puff of white smoke in the cold night air. She tilted her head upwards slightly, her white-tipped fox ears laying down against her skull. Despite the few clouds, she had quite a good view of the sky. It was a blanket of ebony with ivory sparks, like fireworks that didn't go out. Her arm was withdrawn again, being drawn across her chest with the other one.

"I'm just data…I won't feel cold." She muttered to herself, her arms wrapping slightly tighter around her. Despite trying to fool herself with these words, a shiver ran up her spine. The golden fur didn't seem enough to keep her warm in the winter. The thick bushy tail rose up, lacing tenderly around her waist in another attempt to keep her warm. She hid in the shadows as usual, concealing her divine form from prying eyes. The vixen woman's ears twitched slightly, the melody of the rain continuing to flood through her auricular senses. Her fur caught a slight lunar aura from the silver orb in the starlit sky. She tried to fool herself into believing she couldn't feel emotion. Emotion was for the weak, and she desired for nothing but strength. She continually told herself this mentally, trying to convince herself. That failed though. There was an emotion right now that was strong inside her, loneliness. She had nobody else to keep her warm, for even she needed protecting sometimes, from the bitter wind that whipped against her body harshly. It was no use standing around, perhaps a walk would warm her slightly.

Upon stepping from the shadows her elegant form was engulfed in the moonlight, seeming to sparkle slightly much like the stars did. She gracefully walked the gravel path, lit with a silvery aura. Each time she moved forwards, the back foot was placed in front of the other directly. Her walk served only to emphasise how rapturous she was. The bushes nearby rustled, yet she thought it to be no more than the wind. This was true for the most part, except for the warm golden gaze that was fixed upon her enthralling form. He'd adored her from afar for a long time now, but had never once been able to summon up enough courage to admit this to anyone. He gazed at her longingly, his breath becoming slightly heavy as his heart raced. His thick crimson tail curled slightly, pleased immensely at just the sight of her beauty. There were no boundaries to what he'd give to be able to hold her now.

After a few minutes of elegantly treading the path of moonlight, she came to a small lake. The silver path seemed to travel onwards through the water due to the moon's reflection, yet she managed to stop exactly at the edge. Her sense of balance was perfect. She didn't falter a bit despite standing so close to the water. Every now and then a small wave would lap at the creamy fur at the soles of her feet. The alluring vixen's tail rose slightly, allowing her to sit softly on a broken away trunk behind her. She twitched her nose slightly, a familiar scent hovering in the air.

"It smells like…" She trailed off, before shaking her head. It wasn't likely he'd be out at this time of night, considering how young he seemed. Her toes dipped slightly into the water, enjoying the feeling of fluid softly running against her feet.

Her ears twitched slightly, hearing the sound of the crisp grass being crushed beneath something. Slowly turning around, her cobalt eyes lay upon the ground. She noticed someone standing there, with a tight carmine coloured skin wrapped around their body. Her eyes trailed up further, meeting with his quite muscular body further up, his white claws flexed slightly. She already knew who it was, and inwardly she grinned as her spirits leaped high. He was out after all. On the outside however, both tried to hide how pleasured they were to of encountered the other. However the two still let a small, polite smile cross their lips.

"Hey, Renamon." He said, a little timidly. It wasn't often that they'd be able to have a night alone together.

"Hello Guilmon. Would you, like to sit with me?" She asked, her tone hopeful. As always, her voice was soft and as beautiful as that of an angel. Perhaps even transcendent of that. He nodded in response, walking over and sitting down beside her on the log. The two of them fell silent for a moment, looking into the lake at the sky's reflection.

A few minutes passed, the melody of the rain having died down. Guilmon shivered slightly at the feel of something tenderly brushing against him. Upon looking down, he noticed a golden tail wrapped softly around his waist. It was hers, of course. She smiled warmly at him, a small crimson stain upon either of her cheeks.

"I, thought you seemed cold." She said softly, seeming quite shy. Another shiver ran up her spine, yet she did her best to hide it. He still noticed though. Guilmon summoned up what courage he could, shuffling slightly closer to Renamon. One of his arms gently laced around her waist, drawing her to him. Her cheeks flushed a dark carmine hue, looking down towards him timidly.

"Well I, thought you seemed cold, too." He spoke, doing his best not to stutter. She smiled a little, wrapping an arm around him in return. Without either of them thinking about it, their tails intertwined gently with one another's.

They sat for a while longer, leaning slightly on each other. The setting was perfect, so if they didn't confess how they felt now they might never be able to. Guilmon moved his gaze from the running water for a moment, looking up to her.

"Hey, Renamon…" He began, feeling his heart race in anticipation. She turned her head slightly also, their eyes meeting. The crimson dinosaur was taken aback slightly as his gaze met hers. One of the few things that had never really occurred to him before were her eyes. Their soft yet icy cobalt hue. He seemed to shake a little, her other arm moving so that her hand could lay softly on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Guilmon?" She asked concerned, he didn't feel cold enough to be shaking.

"You have, beautiful eyes, you know." He forced out of his throat, having a little trouble with his words. She blinked at him with some surprise, her cheeks staining a darker shade of crimson.

"Well, thank you." She replied, unsure of what else she could say. The thought that he might feel as she does crossed her mind for a moment, but she quickly pushed it away.

They continued to gaze into one another's eyes as time passed by. Neither realised how long exactly, lost in the other's gaze. She was drawn to him physically now, as well as mentally by her immense passion and lust for him. After having kept it hidden for so long, the golden fox seemed to be having some trouble controlling herself. Pleasure suddenly flooded into her body as she felt her lips touch upon something warm and soft. She'd kissed him. Both of them looked at each other in shock for a moment, yet knew that they themselves had enjoyed it immensely. The vulpine quickly turned away, looking down at the floor with her cheeks a bright red now. She had trouble believing what she'd just done, thinking she'd just ruined everything.

After recovering from the shock, Guilmon moved to sit behind her. His arms softly wrapped around her waist, holding her to him gently. Her head jerked up slightly in surprise, yet she didn't attempt even slightly to remove herself from his grasp.

"Renamon, I have something to tell you…" He began, summoning up what courage he could find once more. He was amazed how shy he was around her. She gave into his arms, leaning back against him softly. It was hard for her to resist.

"What is it, Guilmon?" She asked a little nervously, laying her head softly on his chest. He rose up a claw, stroking it softly through the fur on her head. The vixen bit back a small purr of pleasure at his touch. He smiled down at her a little.

"I…well…I love you." He said, having to force it out again from being shy. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard that, her ears twitching.

"E-Excuse me?" She stammered slightly. Guilmon frowned slightly, moving to get up. She however held tightly to him, not allowing him to move. "Tell me…do you, really love me?" She asked him again.

"Well…yes." He said timidly, looking away as he blushed deeply. It wasn't as easy to tell against his carmine skin though. A smile crept across her lips, shifting so that she was sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. She gently laced her arms about his shoulders.

"Well, guess what? I love you too." She said, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips again. Guilmon looked at her surprised, he hadn't expected her to feel the same way.

"You, you do?" He stuttered again, a small smile creeping across his own lips also. She smiled warmly at him and nodded, feeling his arms wrap around her waist. Her nose pressed gently against his as she smirked flirtatiously, feeling much more comfortable now she knew he felt the same as she did.

"Yes, I do, and I'd be immensely happy if you would be my boyfriend, Guilmon." She said, speaking in a soft whisper. Her flirtatious tone sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine as he smiled back, nodding a little. However when he nodded it caused their noses to slip away and their lips to meet, not that either of the minded this at all.

"Of course I will." He replied as they slowly broke their kiss, looking lustfully and lovingly at one another beneath the starlit sky.


End file.
